Konsekwencje
by amuthama
Summary: Do czego prowadzi brak WDŻWR w Hogwarcie? I jak zareaguje Harry?
1. Chapter 1

_Witajcie._

_Jestem tu nowa, więc mogą zdarzać się błędy, z góry uprzedzam._

_Historia krótka, napisana w 7 częściach. Rozdziały bardzo krótkie i dość "suche", ale to dlatego, że skupiałam się na tym, co chcę przekazać, a nie na barwnych opisach. W kolejnych rozdziałach nieco się to jednak zmieni._

_Akcja dzieje się po szóstym tomie, jednak Dumbledore nie zginął, a został poważnie ranny._

**KONSEKWENCJE**

I

Tydzień temu wrócił ze szkoły. Oczywiście po raz kolejny rok szkolny zakończył się dramatycznymi wydarzeniami z udziałem Voldemorta. O mały włos, a zginąłby Dumbledore. Co prawda nie wiedział dokładnie, w jakim jest stanie, ale żył. Podobno. Nikt go nie widział od czasu tamtej walki. Jedynie McGonagall zapewniła ich, że dyrektor – choć w ciężkim stanie – żyje. Jednak zaraz po powrocie ze szkoły stało się coś, co zupełnie odwróciło uwagę chłopaka od czerwcowych wydarzeń. Poznał Kate. I wpadł po uszy. Chociaż nie, on się nie zakochał. Zakochany był w Cho, w Ginny… Teraz był pewien, że to właśnie Kate jest osobą, z którą chce spędzić resztę życia. Od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją na ławce w parku, całe jego życie diametralnie się zmieniło. Owszem, wiedział, że to właśnie on ma zabić Voldemorta, że cały czas polowali na niego Śmierciożercy… Wiedział o tym doskonale. Ale dzięki pomocy Kate dał radę się z tym pogodzić.

Oczywiście powiedział jej o wszystkim. O tym, że jest czarodziejem oraz o wszystkich swoich przygodach. A także o przepowiedni. Obawiam się, że zacznie go pocieszać, albo mu współczuć, a nie chciał ani jednego, ani drugiego. Jednak jej reakcja zupełnie go zaskoczyła.

- Dasz radę. A jakbyś jednak nie dał, to jakie kwiaty chcesz na grobie? – obróciła wszystko w żart.

Słysząc jej słowa parsknął śmiechem. Bo, co innego mógł zrobić? Ale podobało mu się to. Nie robiła z niego na siłę bohatera, ale traktowała jak każdego innego nastolatka. No, może nie każdego, bo jego w końcu kochała. I to z wzajemnością.

Harry i Kate byli normalną parą. Chodzili na randki, spacery… Harry domyślał się, że ktoś tam go pilnuje, ale na chwilę obecną miał to w nosie. Bardziej przerażała go wizja poznania rodziców Kate, bo w najbliższą niedzielę był zaproszony na obiad.

- Ja już chyba wolę zmierzyć się ze stadem Śmierciożerców, niż poznać twoich rodziców – mówił do Kate dzień wcześniej mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że ta tortura faktycznie będzie mu odpuszczona. Albo, że zdarzy się jakiś cud, który go od tego obiadu uwolni.

Niestety cud nie nastał, Śmierciożercy też nie zaatakowali i o umówionej godzinie młody pan Potter stał przed drzwiami domu Kate. W jednej ręce trzymał skromny bukiet kwiatów dla matki dziewczyny, a w drugiej wino dla ojca. Oczywiście, był bardzo zdenerwowany. To był jego pierwszy raz, nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. I bał się, że zrobił się siebie głupka. Jednak zupełnie nie był przygotowany na to, co go czekało.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Zapukał i czekał, starając się w tym czasie uspokoić. Chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie na rodzicach swojej dziewczyny, a zdenerwowanie mu w tym nie pomagało.

-Cześć kochanie – powitała go Kate wprowadzając do środka.

Jeszcze tylko szybki buziak i już miał stanąć przed „plutonem egzekucyjnym".

- Mamo, tato poznajcie, to mój chłopak Harry – powiedziała dziewczyna do swoich rodziców, a ich spojrzenia skierowały się w stronę chłopaka.

- Harry Potter? – z niedowierzaniem zapytał pan Bloomer.

- Tak – potwierdził zaskoczony chłopak, w tym samym czasie gdy Kate zapytała – Skąd znasz Harry'ego?

- Oj, to długa historia – powiedział starszy pan, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie wydała się tajemnica, której nikt miał nie poznać.

Owszem, żona nie raz mówiła mu, że kiedyś trzeba powiedzieć o wszystkim Kate, ale wolał poczekać, aż czasy będą bezpieczniejsze. Zgodziła się, gdy prosił ją o milczenie. I przez tyle lat udawało im się utrzymać tajemnicę, aż tu nagle buum.

- Obiad jeszcze nie gotowy. Poza tym najwyższy czas – stwierdziła pani Veronica, prowadząc towarzystwo do salonu.

- Więc? – zapytała Kate.

- Czy wiesz, kim jest Harry? – zapytał na początek.

- Chodzi ci o magię? Tak, wiem.

- Widzisz skarbie, ja też jestem czarodziejem.

- CO!? Ale jak to? – nie mogła uwierzyć dziewczyna, zaś Potter siedział obok niej i próbował ją nieco uspokoić, choć sam był mocno zaskoczony – Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś!

- Daj mi wytłumaczyć Kate – poprosił córkę – Mój tata też był czarodziejem, mama nie. Jednak o wszystkim wiedziała. Kochali się, a to, że pochodzą z innych światów, wcale im nie przeszkadzało. Potem urodziłem się ja i okazało się, że również jestem magiczny. Żyliśmy spokojnie, jak każda rodzina. Gdy byłem w odpowiednim wieku, poszedłem do Hogwartu. Gdy byłem na piątym roku, zaczął działać Voldemort. Nagle znaleźliśmy się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Tata musiał zamknąć swój sklepik na Pokątnej. Udało mi się jakoś skończyć szkołę, a potem poznałem twoją mamę. Szybko wzięliśmy ślub, a po jakimś czasie okazało się, że Veronica jest w ciąży. Bardzo się cieszyłem, moi rodzice też. Niestety nie udało im się doczekać do twoich narodzin, bo wcześniej zabił ich Voldemort. Wtedy postanowiłem opuścić świat magii. Nie chciałem żeby tobie i mamie stała się jakakolwiek krzywda. Wyjechaliśmy z Londynu i zaczęliśmy żyć jak mugole, a w zasadzie to ja zacząłem. Czemu ci nie powiedziałem? Bo okazało się, że tu jesteś niemagiczna, a ja i tak opuściłem tamten świat.

- A skąd znasz Harry'ego?

- Bo choć opuściłem magiczny świat, nie potrafiłem całkowicie się go wyrzec. Od paru lat codziennie dostaję magiczną gazetę, żeby być na bieżąco. Poza tym znałem ojca Harry'ego.

- Znał pan mojego ojca? – tym razem to Harry był w szoku.

- Kiedy ja byłem na trzecim roku, twój tata z przyjaciółmi dopiero zaczynali naukę, więc nie można powiedzieć, że znaliśmy się dość dobrze. Byliśmy po prostu kolegami z drużyny, bo przez dwa lata razem graliśmy w quidditcha.

Reszta popołudnia minęła dość spokojnie. Okazało się, że wcześniejsze obawy chłopaka były zupełnie bezpodstawne. Rodzice Kate byli bardzo sympatyczni i polubili chłopaka swojej córki. Jednak jeden telefon w przeddzień urodzin Harry'ego mógł to wszystko zmienić…


	3. Chapter 3

III

Od kilku dni Kate była jakaś nieswoja. Coś się działo, lecz Potter nie miał pojęcia, co. Ilekroć pytał „co się dzieje?", słyszał odpowiedź „nic". Próbował nawet dyskretnie wypytać rodziców dziewczyny, lecz oni także nic nie wiedzieli. Dopiero dzień przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami wszystko się wyjaśniło.

- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać – stwierdziła Kate, gdy byli w parku.

- Co się stało?

- Ja… Chodzi o to… My… - widać, że panna Bloomer jest bardzo zdenerwowana i nie wie, jak ma zacząć. – Jestem w ciąży – wydusiła w końcu z siebie po paru chwilach milczenia.

- To znaczy, że będziemy mieli dziecko? – Harry był w szoku. Tego się nie spodziewał.

- Tak.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę – powiedział, mocno ją do siebie przytulając.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę kochanie – i ją pocałował.

Bardzo starał się nie dać po sobie poznać swoich wątpliwości. To była klasyczna wpadka, oboje byli bardzo młodzi i nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzą. Na dodatek jeszcze Voldemort. No i bał się, co powiedzą rodzice Kate. Zaufali mu, a tu takie coś... Jednak teraz najważniejsza była dziewczyna. Ją ta sytuacja też zaskoczyła, a on musiał pokazać jej, że może na niego liczyć. Może i nie miał rodzicielskiego wzoru do naśladowania, ale postanowił zrobić wszystko żeby Kate nie została z tym sama.

- Co my teraz zrobimy? - martwiła się

- Na początek musimy porozmawiać z twoimi rodzicami - postanowił - A co później, to się okaże. Może być tak, że twój tata mnie zabije i niewiele będę mógł zdziałać - próbował rozładować atmosferę i chyba mu się to udało, bo dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Chwile potem ruszyli w stronę jej domu. Kate potraktowała słowa Harry'ego żartobliwie, ale on - chociaż naprawdę chciał ja rozśmieszyć - mówił całkiem serio. Obawiał się ich reakcji, bo nadmiarem odpowiedzialności to oni się nie wykazali. Ale cóż, stało się i czasu cofnąć się już nie da. Jednak z drugiej strony wcale nie żałował, a wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że stało się, jak się stało. W końcu miał mieć dziecko z kobietą, która kocha.

- Chodźmy, lepiej miejmy to już za sobą - powiedział łapiąc ja za rękę i prowadząc w kierunku jej domu.

Jak podejrzewał Potter, państwo Bloomer nie byli zachwyceni perspektywą zostania dziadkami. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, bo w przyszłości bardzo chętnie. Twierdzili, że młodzi są jeszcze za młodzi za rodzicielstwo.

- No, ale stało się i już nic nie możemy z tym zrobić - westchnął pan Patric.

- I wbrew pozorom naprawdę bardzo się cieszymy, ale musimy oswoić się z faktem, że lada moment zostaniemy dziadkami - dodała pani Veronica.

Harry cieszył się, bo jedną sprawę udało mu się załatwić. I nawet wiedział, jaki będzie jego następny krok. Jednak los znowu szykował dla niego niespodziankę i już planował, jak pokrzyżować mu plany.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_Witaj Harry._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Mam nadzieję, że wakacje upływają ci w spokoju._

_Dzisiaj o 17 ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie i zabierze cię do Kwatery Głównej. Spakuj wszystko, co będzie ci potrzebne do szkoły, bo zostaniesz w Kwaterze do końca wakacji._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Od kilku minut Harry wpatrywał się w list. Kiedyś bardzo by się ucieszył mogąc wyrwać się z Privet Drive miesiąc wcześniej. Teraz jednak było mu to nie w smak. Może i był dla wujostwa niewidzialny, ale teraz miał Kate i jej rodzinę. Co więcej, sam miał założyć niedługo swoja. Tym razem nie chciał jechać do Kwatery. Czym prędzej złapał wiec za kawałek pergaminu i pióro i zaczął pisać.

_Lunatyku,_

_Możemy się dzisiaj spotkać? Najlepiej jak najszybciej. Stało się coś ważnego i jesteś jedyna osoba, której mogę (i chcę) o tym powiedzieć. Proszę, to pilne._

_Harry_

Miał nadzieje, że Remus zgodzi się z nim spotkać. Potrzebował jego pomocy. I to nie tylko w sprawie Zakonu, ale także przy czymś innym. Oby tylko jego były nauczyciel, nie był na jakiejś misji...

Ranek spędził w ogrodzie kosząc trawę. Nawet się nie zorientował, że ktoś przygląda mu się zza płotu. Dopiero, gdy wyłączył kosiarkę, podszedł do niego jakiś mężczyzna.

- Co się stało Harry? - to był Remus Lupin.

- Witaj Remusie - chłopaka bardzo ucieszył jego widok.

Zaprowadził go do swojego pokoju, gdzie szybko się przebrał, jednocześnie tłumacząc całą sprawę.

- Po pierwsze muszę się dostać do Gringota. A poza tym nie mogę jechać do Kwatery. A przynajmniej nie na cale wakacje. I w sumie dziś to tez nie bardzo mi pasuje - mówił.

- Nie tak szybko, bo nic nie rozumiem - hamował go Lunatyk - Czemu nie możesz jechać do Kwatery?

Harry się zamyślił. Z jednej strony chciał powiedzieć o wszystkim przyjacielowi, tym bardziej, że będzie potrzebował jego pomocy, ale z drugiej bał się o bezpieczeństwo Kate. Nie wiedział, co robić. Był w kropce.

- Umiesz oklumencje? - zapytał, a gdy mężczyzna przytaknął, dodał - Tego, co ci teraz powiem nie możesz nikomu powtórzyć. To kwestia czyjegoś bezpieczeństwa, by nikt się o nich nie dowiedział - wyjaśnił młody czarodziej - Bede ojcem.

- CO?! CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ? - Lupin był w wielkim szoku.

- Nie, mówię serio. Moja dziewczyna jest w ciąży, za jakieś 8 miesięcy będę miał syna albo córkę. A ponieważ wiem, że kocham ją nad życie, zamierzam się jej dziś oświadczyć.

- Ale jak ty sobie to wszystko wyobrażasz? Przecież ty masz jeszcze rok nauki... A ona? Podejrzewam, że też jeszcze się uczy... Kim ona w ogóle jest?

- Jest w moim wieku i jest mugolką, chociaż wie o magii całkiem sporo, bo jej ojciec jest czarodziejem. A jak sobie to wyobrażam? - Harry uśmiechnął się na te słowa, bo wczoraj odbył rozmowę na ten sam temat z tata Kate...

_- Harry, pozwól na chwilkę - powiedział Patric, do młodego czarodzieja, wstając z zajmowanego do tej pory fotela i kierując się do pokoju obok. - Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Ty w Hogwarcie, a Kate z dzieckiem tu? Co z Voldemortem?_

- _Co prawda nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, ale wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się nie dowie o dziecku, a już tym bardziej o tym, że to ja jestem ojcem, bo wtedy i Kate i maleństwo znaleźliby się w dużym niebezpieczeństwie. We wrześniu normalnie wrócę do szkoły, ale postaram się w każdy weekend wyrwać i przyjechać. Poza tym jutro mam zamiar się oświadczyć Kate i uprzedzając pytanie, miałem zamiar to zrobić i tak, bez względu na dziecko. Dlatego od razu pytam, czy dasz ma swoja córkę za żone?_

- _Chyba każdy ojciec marzy o takim mężu dla swojej córki. Oczywiście, że się zgadzam._

_Potem jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmawiali o przyszłości, żeby następnie powiedzieć paniom o swoich ustaleniach. Oczywiście kwestie zaręczyn przemilczeli._

- Już rozumiem, dlaczego wolisz zostać u wujostwa. Jednak najpierw będziesz musiał przekonać do tego dyrektora, a to może nie być łatwe...

- Będę musiał coś wymyślić. Co myślisz o tym pierścionku? - zapytał chłopak, pokazując mu jeden z modeli na wystawie u jubilera.

Resztę dnia spędził na przygotowywaniu niespodzianki dla Kate. Nawet się nie zorientował, gdy w jego pokoju znaleźli się Tonks i Lupin. Po przywitaniu teleportowali się z pokoju Pottera pod dom na Grimmald Place. W środku czekali już na niego przyjaciele z przyjęciem urodzinowym. Owszem, cieszył się, że ich widzi, ale z drugiej strony chciałby już wrócić... Poza tym mecząca była sama konieczność zachowania tajemnicy. Tak, to był jego pomysł i uważał, że jest całkiem dobry, ale nie znaczy, że nie miał żadnych minusów. Miał, a jednym z nich była właśnie konieczność zachowania tajemnicy. Ale takie było jego życie, ciągły wybór pomiędzy pozornym dobrem, a mniejszym złem.

Dumbledore pojawił się niewiele później niż jubilat. Faktycznie nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale przynajmniej żył. Jednak nie od razu Harry'emu udało się z nim porozmawiać. Jednak gdy w końcu oznajmił dyrektorowi swoją decyzję odnośnie pozostania u wujostwa do końca wakacji, wszyscy zebrani w salonie czarodzieje, zamilkli zszokowani.

- Po prostu coś się wydarzyło i nie mogę zostać w Kwaterze - odpowiedział na pytanie o powód takiej decyzji - I nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, o co chodzi, bo od tego zależy czyjeś życie. I uprzedzając kolejne pytania, nie grozi mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo, ani nie wpakowałem się w żadne kłopoty - po tych słowach dobiegło go od strony Lupina rozbawione prychniecie, które na szczęście słyszał tylko on. - Poza tym, to powinienem już wracać do domu, bo mam jeszcze do załatwienia jedną rzecz.

- Cóż, nie możemy cię tu zatrzymać siłą - powiedział słabym głosem dyrektor - Ale proszę o jeszcze chwile rozmowy - dodał, a gdy Potter się zgodził, kontynuował - Jak widzisz nie jestem w najlepszej formie, dlatego chciałbym, żebyś to ty poprowadził Zakon do dalszej walki z Voldemortem. Poza tym trzeba kontynuować poszukiwania horkruksów i ty będziesz się do tego nadawał najlepiej, bo wiesz o nich tyle samo, co ja.

Harry, podobnie jak reszta osób zebranych w pokoju, zamilkli zaskoczeni. Oto jeden z największych czarodziei świata otwarcie przyznał, że jest za słaby na dalszą walkę. Jednak jeszcze większe zaskoczenie miały wywołać słowa Pottera.

- Przykro mi, ale musze odmówić. Jestem tylko nastolatkiem i nie nadaje się na przywódcę czarodziejskiego świata. Nie mam też umiejętności, by zdobyć horkruksy. Poza tym, jak mówiłem wcześniej, niedawno wydarzyło się coś, co całkowicie zmienia moje nastawienie do wojny. Owszem, kiedy nadejdzie czas stanę do walki z Voldim, ale wcześniej nie mam zamiaru się wychylać. Teraz będę żył, jak każdy statystyczny nastolatek. I uprzedzając wasze następne słowa, nie jestem egoista. Praktycznie co roku narażałem swoje życie w czasie gdy wy dorośli, spokojnie się temu przyglądaliście. Teraz pora na zmianę ról. I wybaczcie, ale naprawdę musze już iść - to powiedziawszy opuścił pokój i cały dom stojący przy Grimmald Place 12. A czarodzieje, którzy zostali w środku, stali oniemieli po słowach chłopaka. Z jednej strony mieli ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć, że naprawdę zachowuje się jak egoistyczny nastolatek, ale z drugiej zdali sobie sprawę, że miał rację i najwyższa pora, by sami wzięli się do walki.


End file.
